modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Central Europe
Political summary Like most of Europe, however, all of Central Europe has been flagged by the many various powers, and is occupied by the Prussians, Austrians, Russians, and Turks. Because Central Europe harbours most of Europe's population, it is thus no secret that Russia's military strength is very dependent in these areas, with the Russian Empire occupying five of the seven available supply centres — Poland, Courland, Crimea, the Don Basin and Russia — making it a very formidable enemy indeed. However, Russia's strength is also its weakness, because the bulk of its military force is open to attacks from the west which if successful would rob it of its armies. Even though the Austrians control only roughly about half the same number of armies which Russia could muster from Europe, Russia cannot hope to stand against an L-shaped front comprising Turkey and the other Europeans in the vicinity rallying in a war to knock out its southern territories. Those fighting on Russia's borders such as the Prussians and Turks should take this lesson to heart. Brandenburg-Prussia The lands called Brandenburg-Prussia once lay outside the ambit of the Holy Roman Empire, but were integrated into the German homeland by the efforts of the Teutonic Order. The Teutonic Order for all purposes have vanished from German political life, but their descendents founded a new state whose capital is based in this territory. Dvina Lowlands Dominated by the Russian city of Arkhangelsk, the Dvina Lowlands form the western artery of the Dvina River system. Although its location close to the Arctic Circle and its limited agricultural potential can't support large populations, its location on the White Sea coast makes it one of the best places for whaling. Transylvania The heavily forested and hilly Transylvanian plateau forms a crossroads between the major powers of the day in Eastern Europe, and is also a strategic outpost for control of the southern Carpathians. Equally, the mountains host caves which contain natural deposits of various minerals, making it highly important for daily sustenance and military use. Wallachia Following Russian decisions to reinquish control of Wallachia to the League of Free Nations, Wallachia has now become a hotbed of diplomatic intrigue between the many powers of Europe who have an interest in influencing Central Europe Hungary This ancient landlocked land is one of Europe's oldest kingdoms, and it has a pedigree of culture and history to match it. Perhaps what makes Hungary so valuable is that it has some of the most fertile areas of cropland and fairly strong infrastructure in place, making it a vital outpost for military and cultural power for the ruling Habsburgs. Bulgaristan Formerly known as Thrace to Christians, Bulgaristan or the "Land of the Bulgars" is a mountainous region straddling the Black Sea just north of Greece. Apart from it being the home of the Ottoman tobacco industry, Bulgaristan is also of great strategic importance since it guards the gates to the Bosporus — and Istanbul as well. although it cannot be said that the Bulgars relish this role. Poland This land of forest and plain has a great deal of arable land as well as vaulable deposits of coal just below the surface. Tatras This highland territory on Poland's southern borders hosts formidable mountains which function as a natural barrier to the south. Pomerania This territory on the southern reaches of the Baltic has long been fabled as a source for fine amber, but has become a faultline between the Germanic peoples and the Slavophones of Eastern Europe ever since the days of the Teutonic Knights. Ingria Although Moscow is considered to be the most significant city in Russia, the capital of Ingria, Petrograd, has served as the capital of the Russian nation for over two generations now. It is not difficult to see why — unlike Moscow, Ingria has access to the Baltic Sea ... and the rest of Europe. Thanks to the brute efforts of Czar Pyotr Veliky, Ingria is now a heavily populated territory of commercial import. Russia The split between Russia and Ingria reflects the cataclysmic clash of old and new in Russian society — although the Czar may have installed a new capital by the shores of Ingria at Petrograd, Russia still remains very much the heart of the empire, with all roads throughout the Russian lands converging at its capital, Moscow. Kuban The mouth of the Don in the Black Sea is dominated by the Kuban, which like many parts of western Russia consists of plains intersected by rivers. This region is also one of Russia's more prosperious regions given its strategic location by the eastern shore of the Sea of Azov. *file:tribute.png: 25 Don Basin This vast and open landscape has long proved to be the breadbasket of Russia, growing enough grain for export overseas. With so much food being produced here, it also functions as one of the supply centres of Czarist armies. Ukraine The vast and open plains of the Ukraine are home to the Cossacks, superb horsemen who have served Czars as their myrmidons in both wars and police actions alike. If we were to seize this land, it could help us strike a psychological blow against our enemies. Crimea Once Turkish territory, the Crimean Peninsula has been taken over fully by the Russians and now serves as the home of the Russian Black Sea fleet. Belarus Crisscrossed by three rivers and vast tracts of lush forest, Belarus now forms a vital part of the Russian heartland. However, its position in the former Polish empire means that there is much resistance to Russian rule, even if heavily sublimated. Volga Once the haunt of the nomadic tribes who terrorised Russia, the Volga is now beginning to prove a valuable waterway, contributing to the fast and intense colonisation of this previously empty land. The Volga's marshy estuaries are also ideal spawning grounds for the sturgeon, whose eggs are a most prized delicacy. Lithuania The largest of Russia's Baltic possessions apart from the existence of Bothnia and Karelia, Lithuania was formerly part of the now defunct Polish empire, and is exemplified by its vast shoreline and a vast network of swamps and lakes, which make fighting in this land somewhat of a challenge. Estonia A German nation ruled by Russians, Estonia is a vital hub of commerce for its masters at Saint Petersburg in Ingria, thanks to its strategic location which allows it to engage in trade and investment activities in the eastern Baltic. Courland Densely wooded and immensely fertile, Courland sports great potential for the forestry industry. The port of Riga hosted in this territory is also of use to any power seeking to dominate the Baltic. Austria Ever since the acquisition of Austria by Rudolf Hohenstaufen, his descendants have created an empire that stood for almost six centuries. It is from here, Austria, that they continue to remain a going concern in the world of European politics and diplomacy. Bohemia Geologists report that the hills of Bohemia have substantial deposits of yellowcake, a strange amber-coloured mineral that is said to contain uranium. Natural resources aside, this is also one of the most industrialised parts of Central Europe, thanks to its strategic location at the junction of several European waterways. Bessarabia Bessarabia's location at the crossroads between Russia and Europe, guarding the approaches to the Danube via the Black Sea makes it a highly ideal location for commerce on both land and sea. Category:Atlas